¡Shaoran, aprobé matemáticas!
by Sweetland
Summary: Se muerde las uñas con desesperación, el par de esmeraldas refleja la impaciencia. Para Sakura, recibir un examen de matemáticas es como su jucio final Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarla embobado. SxS Regalo para Milaah


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP… ¿bien? Bien.._

**_Notas de la autora: _**_Este drabble va de regalo para **Milaah** __¡Cuñis! ¿Apoco no te lo esperabas¿ ¡Ja! Te engañee xDD ¡Lo terminé anoche! (( iba a publicar pero, tu ya te ibas, a mi me gritaban y eso.. (¿?) )) Estaba jodiendote conq ue esperarías hasta junio, para que fuera una sorpresa (L) te quiero, geme ¡Espero que te guste! _

**¡Shaoran, aprobé matemáticas!**

**_((Drabble))_**

**[Gabita Evans]**

El reloj avanza tan lento, al igual que la señorita Azahiwara repartiendo los exámenes de matemáticas.

— Li, Shaoran.

Dejo mi lugar y camino hacia su escritorio. ¿Si no tengo miedo? Bien, modestia aparte pero... ¿Miedo yo? ¿De las matemáticas? Si, claro. Todos los días.

— Como siempre, excelentes resultados señor Li, me enorgullece contar con un alumno como usted en mi clase.

¿Lo ven? Se los dije.

— Gracias señorita Kawamura — Hago una reverencia y me dirijo hacia mi puesto. Entonces ruedo los ojos divertido cuando veo el angelical lleno de preocupación y nervios.

Se muerde las uñas con desesperación, su pie se agita por debajo del asiento, casi como si fuera un tic nervioso.

Y además se muerde el labio inferior con bastante fuerza.

Lo que claramente quiere decir, Sakura Kinomoto está nerviosa.

Aún así, voltea el rostro hacia mí y me sonríe a manera de felicitación, no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa por que… ella es Sakura, a Sakura Kinomoto es difícil negarle cualquier sonrisa.

En especial para mí que me es mucho más difícil negarle nada a ella. Al principio esto me daba un poco de miedo; ¿Qué pasa si un día me pide que me tire de un edificio?

— Hey... — Apoyo mi mano en su hombro — Recuérdalo, todo estará bien, ¿cierto?

Sakura asiente y atrapa sus dedos entre los míos con bastante fuerza. Siempre hace eso cuando siente nervios recurre a mis dedos.

_Lo haría encantado..._

— Daidouji, Tomoyo.

Apoya su cabeza sobre mi pupitre y me observa con ese par de ojos color jade, implorando por que la tortura termine de una buena vez.

— ¿Crees que haya ordenado los exámenes de la nota más alta a la más baja? — Cuestiona con timidez, la presión de su mano contra la mía es aún más fuerte.

— No, Sakura. Ella nunca hace eso.

Asiente no muy convencida. Se sigue mordiendo las uñas de su otra mano.

— Deja eso — Gruño enfadado. Levanta la mirada hacia mí confundida — ¡Que dejes de atormentarte, vas a salir bien, yo lo sé!

— Yo no estoy tan segura, Shaoran. Por si no lo recuerdas las matemáticas me odian — Replica con un puchero bastante adorable, debo decir.

— Estudiamos juntos, pasé horas enseñándote identidades y funciones. Tómalo con calma, Sakura, vas a salir bien de esta. Ten un poco de confianza. ¿Confías en mí? — La miro a los ojos fijamente y me pierdo totalmente en ese mar verde de emociones encontradas.

— Sí, yo confío en ti — Asegura en un susurro. ¿Soy yo o nuestros alientos parecen chocar?

— Kinomoto, Sakura.

Nos separamos instantáneamente. Sakura se para con dificultad, y voltea a mirarme en busca de auxilio. La campana anuncia el fin de las clases.

— Pueden salir todos, menos usted señorita Kinomoto. Aún no le entrego su nota y quiero tener unas palabras contigo.

Ella traga pesado, casi puedo jurar que en este momento hay un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

"_.Sama… ¡Ayuda!" _

Le extiendo mi mano para que la tome y la acompaño hasta su destino. Ya todos en el aula se han ido.

— ¿Por qué no se va ya, señor Li? — Cuestiona mi profesora al verme aún en el aula. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué no ve que Sakura está atemorizada y me necesita?

— Esperaré a Sakura — Digo a manera de explicación.

— Pues puede esperarla afuera señor Li, quisiera hablar a solas con la señorita Kinomoto. Bruja.

Siento como se tensa a mi lado y sus ojos me observan temerosos.

— Estarás bien — Le susurro, mientras acaricio su mejilla. Sakura cierra los ojos ante mi tacto — Te veo afuera — Le rozo rápidamente la mejilla con los labios antes de salir del aula.

Diablos, apuesto lo que sea a que mi rostro está del color de la cerezas en este momento.

Yo no suelo demostrar tanto afecto en público, menos delante de una profesora pero... ¡Demonios, Sakura lo necesitaba!

_Y si Sakura lo necesita, Shaoran moverá cielo y tierra con tal de que Sakura lo consiga_.

¿Por qué?

Por que estoy enamorado de ella, de mi mejor amiga, de Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que no soporta ver números por más de dos horas.

Y es que ella es tan única. ¿Cómo evitar no enamorarme de ella y sus tan graciosos gestos?

Como aquel mohín tan gracioso que hace cuando se da cuenta que un ejercicio de matemáticas le ha salido mal. O quizás el momento en grita mi nombre al verse en un aprieto y se toma la cabeza entre las manos mientras lagrimitas de desesperación luchan por salir.

"_No comprendo, Shaoran", _dice mientras me mira fijamente con la frustración en esas lagunas verdes.

Una sonrisa se me escapa al recordarlo. Sakura es un caso tan especial al momento de enseñar. Se distrae con facilidad y luego está tan perdida que busca mi ayuda, desesperada.

Suspiro y me apoyo contra la pared. ¿Qué pasará allí adentro? ¿Le habrá ido bien?

Me impacienta que se demore tanto... ¿No está tardando demasiado? ¿Habrá reprobado?

Y... —horrible pensamiento—, si Sakura reprueba, pierde el año... Si ella pierde el año, ya no estará en mi mismo salón, y me será más difícil todavía alejarla de las miradas de los babosos de sus compañeros.

_Tranquilízate Shaoran, no te alteres. Respira, inspira. _

De acuerdo. Me tranquilizaré, y dejaré de mirar mi reloj de pulsera. Pensar métodos de tortura no es sano.

A lo mejor la profesora solo la retuvo para darle un sermón y debió de pasar el examen con el puntaje suficiente para no reprobar.

Sí, en cualquier momento saldrá con un suspiro de alivio, me sonreirá y nos iremos juntos hasta que los caminos de nuestros respectivos hogares nos obliguen a despedirnos.

Será como siempre, yo me quedaré parado viéndola alejarse; ella estará en su mundo, aliviada por no haber reprobado y yo en mi fantasía donde me animo a confesarle que la amo.

Lástima que así sea siempre, fantasías mías.

Debería decidirme a decírselo en el momento en que salga de esa puerta, dejar mi timidez a un lado y simplemente, confesarlo.

Aja. Haré hoy lo que no he podido hacer en casi tres años.

_Si pudiera, me golpearía la cabeza contra la pared._

La puerta se abre, y antes de que pueda decir nada, unos brazos me rodean el cuello.

— ¡Shaoran, aprobé matemáticas!

Entonces siento el sabor de unos labios sobre los míos.

No necesito abrir los ojos para saberlo, por que reconocería ese perfume donde fuera.

Y yo no estoy pensando en cuán ilógico puede ser que mi mejor amiga de repente esté besándome, y que yo le corresponda el beso, afirmándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciando su mejilla.

Esto definitivamente sabe a gloria. Mi lengua pide permiso y ella entre abre los labios sin resistencia, sus dedos se enredan entre mis cabellos castaños; la oigo suspirar en medio del beso.

Nos separamos casi por la falta de aire y la observo fijamente, sus labios están hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Es tan condenadamente adorable.

— Sakura — Llamo con dificultad, aún aferrándola a mí — ¿Q-Qué... fue _eso_?

Gran calificativo, Shaoran.

Sus lagunas esmeraldas me observan con cierto brillo de picardía.

— Me hice una promesa — Comienza a explicar — Si aprobaba matemáticas..., tendría que decírtelo.

— ¿Decirme qué? — Pregunto extrañado. Su cálido aliento me rosa la mejilla y acerca sus labios a mi oído.

— Que estoy enamorada de ti, claro — Mi corazón se acelera y ella suelta una risita inocente.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Vaya, es bueno saberlo — Sé que ella ya ha leído la respuesta en mis ojos. Lo sabe, supo en el momento en que correspondí su beso que yo sentía lo mismo. Aún así, yo tengo que confirmarlo — Por que también estoy enamorado de ti.

Esta vez, mis labios capturan los suyos en un arranque de pasión y felicidad.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura? Deberías aprobar matemáticas más seguido.

Ella rueda los ojos y me vuelve a besar, divertida.

Yo sigo pensando que es una gran idea.

* * *

Antes que nada, gracias a **Mistakeland** (3) Por betearlo, Wife eres un amor.. (K)

Segundo, espero que te haya gustado, cuñis. ;D Hice esto cuando estaba castigada y… awww ¡Es que te extrañabaa! Mas te vale portarte bien cuando yo no esté o lo borraré (¿?) xD Es broma…

Y tercero xD, ¡Dejen reviews para saber que opinan!

¡Besos!

Gabi-chan*


End file.
